1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of this invention is a board game and more particularly relates to a game having successively toppling game pieces arrayed on a game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The experience of toppling rows of dominoes has long been known and enjoyed by those who arrange such domino chains in various patterns and designs. Chain reaction toppling of dominoes or other pieces has been used in games played on game boards such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,835 to R. C. Wilson entitled Racing Game Apparatus. In this patent a game board is provided with an arrangement of sockets on twisted paths into which rectangular playing pieces or tumblers are inserted per the rules of the game and at some point in the play in order to win the game, the pieces are toppled in a chain reaction from the starting gate to the finish line. Another game employing toppling game pieces is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,404 to L. B. Rosen entitled Game Employing Successively Toppling Game Pieces. In this game dominoes are utilized going up and down steps forming bridges and then moving pivotal gates in order to knock down another row of dominoes going up and down such steps. Another game employing toppling game pieces found in the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,433 to Soriano entitled Chain Reaction Falling Playing Pieces Board Game. In this game hexagonal configured toppling pieces are inserted in a selected direction within an indented playing cell in a hexagonal arrangement on the board. Each playing cell has a series of rectangular slots in which the piece can be positioned in any one of the directions parallel to a side of the cell's hexagonal shape so that when the piece falls, it will fall in the desired direction.